The back door - L'échappatoire
by Nyimphadora
Summary: 100 garçons. 6,5 kilomètres par heure. 1 gagnant. 99 âmes perdues. Mais, et si Ray avait trouvé une porte de sortie pour donner à la marche une différente fin ? Ray & Peter slash. Oneshot sur The Long Walk de Stephen King.


_**Hello**,_

_j'ai récemment lu **The Long Walk** de Stephen King, et c'est clairement l'un de mes livres préférés. Il est tout simplement génial, et je le conseille à tout le monde ! Après ça j'ai pu constater que le nombre de fanfictions sur cette oeuvre était assez limité... Mais je suis tombée sur un véritable bijou, une fanfiction en anglais absolument magnifique qui réécrit la fin pour en faire un happy end, un peu plus happy ;) Bref je vous la traduis ici, en espérant que ça vous plaise ! _

_._

_Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Stephen King, l'histoire est une traduction de **The Back Door** par **Beautiful27Tragedy**_

_._

* * *

_**The back door / ****L'échappatoire**_

**.**

_**100 garçons. 6,5 kilomètres par heure. 1 gagnant. 99 âmes perdues.**_

_Cent adolescents participent à l'annuelle marche appelée « La longue marche ». Chaque marcheur doit maintenir une vitesse d'au moins 6,5 kilomètres par heure si il tombe en-dessous de cette vitesse pendant 30 secondes, il reçoit un avertissement oral. Si un marcheur avec trois avertissements ralentit encore une fois, il sera abattu par les soldats du half-track le long de la route. Le gagnant reçoit « Le Prix » : tout ce qu'il souhaite pour le restant de sa vie._

_._

* * *

**The back door**** / ****L'échappatoire**

**.**

Le soleil était doucement en train d'apparaître derrière les montagnes faisant face aux marcheurs, métamorphosant le sombre ciel nocturne en une étrange et presque colérique peinture aux couleurs bleues et violettes. Les faibles rayons du soleil, qui traversaient avec peine l'épaisse couche de nuages, semblaient merveilleusement chauds après l'air froid de la nuit.

Nonobstant les stupéfiantes couleurs que le ciel révélait, le pavement entre les pieds de Ray Garraty semblait du même gris ennuyeux qu'il l'avait toujours été, juste d'une plus sombre teinte. Ses pieds étaient lourds, son corps tout entier semblait fait de pierre.

Il avait soif. Sa bouche était sèche et ses lèvres paraissaient ne plus appartenir à son corps. Il avait besoin de quelque chose à boire, désespérément, mais l'idée de l'eau sans saveur ne l'attrayait pas du tout. Ça ne semblait plus satisfaire sa soif, et bien que Ray n'ait jamais aimé ça, il ressentait l'étrange besoin de boire un soda. Il n'en buvait jamais, mais à l'instant il en désirait presque. Le goût sucré et la fraîcheur immédiate, les petites éclaboussures de des bulles de dioxyde de carbone chatouillant son nez. Cette sensation de frais, lui descendant dans l'œsophage jusque dans son estomac, lui manquait.

Il humecta ses lèvres desséchées et prit tout de même quelques gorgées de son bidon. Sa gorge était à vif et il eut quelques difficultés à avaler les premières gouttes d'eau. Après avoir à nouveau accroché la barrique à sa ceinture, il regarda autour de lui, cherchant ses amis. Le premier qu'il remarqua fut Collie Parker, marchant à côté de Baker, ils avaient tous deux la tête baissée, tous deux étant évidemment encore en train de sommeiller.

En jetant un coup d'œil derrière lui, il trouva Stebbins dans son habituelle position à la toute fin du groupe, encore un peu dissimulé par l'obscurité du ciel.

Enfin, il remarqua Abraham marchant seul à quelques mètres devant lui. Il regarda une fois encore autour de lui et…

_McVries._

Où était-il ? Il n'arrivait pas à le trouver. Il avait passé la moitié de la nuit à penser à lui et à ce qu'il avait dit hier soir, et l'autre moitié à essayer d'oublier ses mots. En vain, bien sûr.

« _Ray, Ray, mon garçon, je pense que je tombe amoureux de toi. »_

Était-ce une blague ? Comme toutes les autres que McVries avait faites ? Pourquoi aurait-il voulu dire quelque chose comme ça ? Et pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas s'arrêter d'y penser ? McVries n'était sûrement pas sérieux. Peut-être même qu'il se moquerait de lui si il savait que Ray était encore en train de penser à ses stupides mots. Peut-être que McVries avait déjà oublié les avoir prononcés.

Mais, et si ils étaient réels ? Et si… Nom de Dieu, il devait arrêter de se rendre fou en pensant à ça.

Regardant encore autour de lui en quête de McVries, scrutant chaque marcheur, mais il n'y avait aucun signe de sa veste bleu clair et de son jeans bleu délavé. Un frisson d'angoisse lui parcourut l'échine et se répandit doucement à travers son corps.

_Et si…? Et si McVries avait mis sa parole à exécution et s'était assis, prenant son ticket dans le milieu de la nuit pendant que Ray somnolait ? Et si il était parti sans même lui dire adieu. Et si…? _

_Non !_

Il accéléra le rythme et s'approcha d'Abraham.

« Abe ? Tu es réveillé ? »

« Hmpf. »

Abraham renifla et releva ses yeux rouges et fatigués vers lui. Ses joues étaient creuses et il semblait avoir prit vingt ans pendant la nuit.

« Hey Garraty. Bonjour… Je suppose. »

« Yeah, Bonjour. Comment ça va ? »

« Demande moi à nouveau lorsque j'aurais eu ma première tasse de café. Oups, pas de café pour nous aujourd'hui. »

Il ricana discrètement et prit une gorgée de son bidon.

« Hé Abe, est-ce que… est-ce que tu sais combien de personnes ont reçu leur ticket la nuit dernière ? »

« Pas sûr. Cinq ou six. » Abraham bailla, puis frotta son menton barbus de ses mains rigides.

« Et, tu sais qui ? » Demanda rapidement Garraty, essayant difficilement de ne pas montrer son anxiété. Si McVries était l'un d'entre eux, il ne voulait pas entendre la réponse.

« Pas sûr. Je crois... Peut-être… » Il bailla à nouveau et regarda autour de lui. « Non, j'en ai aucune idée, » dit-il finalement. « Désolé, Ray. »

« C'est bon. Est-ce que tu as vu McVries ? »

« Pas depuis un certain temps. La dernière fois je crois qu'il était avec les gars de l'avant-garde. »

« Oh. Ok. Merci. »

Garraty accéléra à nouveau le pas, déterminé à trouver McVries.

Il marchait tranquillement à travers les marcheurs semi-endormis autour de lui, ses yeux fatigués constamment à la recherche, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse voir l'avant-garde. Et puis il l'aperçut, la veste bleu clair de McVries brillant dans la faible lumière.

Il augmenta l'allure jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve à côté de lui. Il put constater que, même si la tête de McVries était baissée, ses yeux étaient ouverts.

Ne voulant pas l'effrayer, Ray chuchota d'un ton bas et las.

« Pete ? »

McVries leva doucement la tête et lui sourit un peu de travers.

« Hey Garraty, mon homme, comment ça va ? » Et puis, il gloussa sombrement avant de se pencher pour tousser quelques fois.

« Comment tu te sens, Pete ? »

McVries gémit et passa ses mains à travers ses cheveux en désordre.

« Je me sens comme si j'avais marché depuis quatre jours sans aucune pause. Je me sens comme si je pouvais dormir pendant des années. Je me sens comme si mon estomac n'avait pas vu de nourriture depuis une éternité. Je me sens comme si mes poumons étaient en feu et que chaque bouffée d'air le faisait croitre. Je me sens comme si je marchais pieds nus sur du verre brisé. Mais plus que tout, je me sens comme un stupide idiot pour être venu ici par choix. Mais assez parlé de moi, et pour toi ? »

« Je vais bien, je suppose. Je me sens fatigué. Pas de cette habituelle fatigue cependant. C'est un genre de fatigue qui ne s'en va jamais. C'est accroché à mon dos, suspendu à mon cou, attendant simplement un moment de faiblesse pour attaquer et là je m'endormirai naturellement.

« Ouais, Je vois ce que tu veux dire et c'est ce qui me terrifie. C'est pareil à une ombre noire, attendant seulement de t'embrasser au moment voulu. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas Ray, Je ne laisserai pas cela t'arriver. »

Sur ces mots, McVries entoura son bras autour de l'épaule de Garraty, la pressant légèrement avant de se retirer à nouveau pour le laisser simplement tomber à ses côtés.

Ray sentit une étrange chaleur là où la main de McVries se trouvait auparavant. C'était agréable et apaisant et il espérait presque qu'il pourrait la reposer sur lui et l'y laisser à jamais.

Mais pourquoi souhaitait-il quelque chose comme ça ? D'où lui provenait cette fascination pour McVries ? Était-il tellement fatigué que son esprit commençait à lui jouer des tours ? Et qu'il avait grandement envie qu'un gars le touche. Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'il avait avec ce garçon ? Mais peu importe à quel point ça le travaillait, il était venu vierge. Peut-être qu'il se sentait trop seul. Seul entre ces 25 garçons restants. Seul entre ces lignes de tir et les acclamations des gens. Si seul que l'infime touché sur son épaule avait suffit à éclairer son petit monde gris.

Ça lui prit un moment pour réaliser que McVries avait recommencé à parler et il ne perçut que la dernière partie de ce qu'il disait.

« ... pas du tout. Mais hé, nous sommes toujours en vie, Ray mon vieux copain. »

« Ouais, nous le sommes. »

« Combien ont eu leur ticket la nuit dernière ? »

« Abraham n'était pas sûr si c'était cinq ou six. »

« Est-ce que les Mousquetaires sont toujours intacts ? »

« Oui, il semblerait. »

« Eh bien, au moins nous sommes en bonne compagnie. »

McVries bu la dernière goutte de son bidon et cria pour en obtenir un nouveau. Un des soldats sauta du half-track et s'approcha de lui. McVries récupéra un bidon, puis attendit que le soldat soit retourné au half-track pour l'ouvrir et renverser l'intégralité de son contenu sur sa tête. Quand il fut vide, il cria pour en avoir un autre. Le même soldat prit un bidon et marcha à nouveau dans sa direction, cette fois avec une expression fâchée. McVries lui sourit largement et prit la barrique. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Garraty et lui fit un petit clin d'œil avant de boire un peu et de l'attacher à sa ceinture.

« Tu sais, il est probablement en train de songer à te tirer dessus pour ce petit mauvais coup, » se moqua Ray.

« Ils vont me tirer dessus de toute façon, alors pourquoi ne pas s'amuser un peu avec eux d'abord ? »

Ils éclatèrent de rire puis se remirent à marcher en silence pendant un moment. Le ciel avait perdu les dernières traces de la nuit et s'était changé en un joli bleu, le soleil brillait au milieu des cotonneux nuages.

« Tu sais Ray, c'est assez difficile de se concentrer pour rester heureux, ou du moins de prétendre l'être. Même si c'est juste pour soi-même, » dit McVries en cassant brusquement le silence.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? La marche ? »

« Pas seulement cette foutue marche, non. La vie. Tu sais, tu prétends que tout va bien ou au moins que ça va aller. C'est ce qui te pousse à continuer, dans la vie aussi bien que dans ce maudit chemin. Tu penses que si tu continues, un jour tu obtiendras ce que tu as toujours voulu, et que ce sera enfin tient à jamais. Tu penses que un jour tu seras heureux. Tu penses que tu vas gagner, c'est pourquoi tu poses encore un pied après l'autre au lieu de dire '_merde_' et de t'asseoir.

« Peut-être que je ne veux juste pas mourir. »

« Si tu ne voulais pas mourir, alors pourquoi es-tu là ? Tu croyais vraiment que tu pourrais gagner ? »

« Je… » Mais Ray n'avait pas de réponse à ça. Pourquoi était-il là ? Que pensait-il trouver ici ? Avaut-il vraiment pensé qu'il pouvait gagner ? Était-il venu ici avec la certitude qu'il perdrait ?

« Regarde ces idiots autour de nous, » continua McVries en désignant de sa main les spectateurs, agglutinés sur le bord de la route. « Ce sont des singes, juste comme nous. Ils ne le savent juste pas encore, mais attend jusqu'à ce qu'ils réalisent. Attend jusqu'à ce qu'il le découvre. »

« Découvrir quoi ? »

« Qu'ils sont aussi en train de marcher – juste comme nous. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Ne sais tu pas que toute notre vie est une longue marche ? À peine nés, et nous commençons de suite à faire notre chemin à travers la vie, perdre des gens en bord de route avant de, tôt ou tard, mourir nous aussi. »

Comme pour répliquer, les fusils canardèrent derrière eux, faisant sursauter les deux garçons. Inconsciemment, Garraty avait atteint McVries et leurs mains s'étaient rencontrées au milieu, s'accrochant l'une à l'autre.

Cette fois, un garçon nommé Victor portant une veste à capuche grise et un short rouge gagna son ticket final. Il tomba doucement et sans aucune agitation sur le sol, laissant un silencieux tas au milieu de la route. Ray et Pete passèrent sur sa gauche, puis oublièrent tout de lui à la seconde où ils le dépassèrent.

McVries avait raison, pensa Garraty. Cette putain de route était comme la vie, seulement en avance rapide. Tu commences, tu te fais des amis, tu perds tes amis et à la fin, tu meurs, seul.

Quatre jours pensa-t-il, quatre jours sur la route. Il n'en restait plus que 26, incluant lui-même, Collie Parker, Baker, Abraham, Stebbins et McVries.

C'est là qu'il réalisa qu'il était toujours en train de tenir la main de Pete.

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil, mais McVries gardait son regard fixé droit devant lui. Il semblait être perdu dans ses pensées.

Que diable, qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec lui ? Et pourquoi appréciait-il de tenir la main de McVries ? D'où ces sentiments provenaient-ils ?

Il n'avait jamais pensé à un garçon ce cette manière auparavant. Mais maintenant il était même trop effrayé pour bouger ses doigts, parce qu'il ne voulait pas rappeler à McVries qu'ils étaient toujours en train de se tenir. Il ne voulait pas le laisser s'éloigner. Il ne voulait pas perdre ce contact parce qu'il lui donnait une impression de sécurité. Mais pourquoi McVries ? Pourquoi ce garçon ? Il n'était pas gay. Il avait une petite amie pour l'amour de Dieu.

Une petite amie avec laquelle il n'avait jamais dormi. Une adorable, innocente fille avec qui il n'avait jamais ressenti l'urgence de dormir avec.

Une petite amie qu'il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir vivre assez longtemps pour la voir à nouveau.

Une petite amie avec qui il ne s'était jamais autant senti en sécurité avec.

« Oh bon Dieu, cette rue me tue, » s'exclama soudainement Collie Parker à la droite de Ray.

« Je ne pense pas que Dieu ait quelque chose à voir avec cette putain de rue, » dit McVries.

« Tu crois en Dieu ? » Demanda Ray avec surprise.

« Je crois en moi et en rien d'autre. Mais ne m'écoute pas, j'aime juste m'entendre parler moi-même. Maintenant, fais une prière pour moi, Ray mon vieux, et j'en ferai une pour toi. »

Sur ce, il lâcha la main de Ray et força l'allure jusqu'à se retrouver à marcher à côté de Baker. Garraty serra le poing et se sentit brusquement très refroidi et seul, encore.

**O – o – o **

La marche se poursuivait et Garraty ne pouvait s'enlever McVries de son esprit, et cet étrange sentiment qu'il avait réveillé en lui.

Il regarda McVries marchant à côté de Baker. Ils avaient leur tête tourné l'un vers l'autre, plongés dans une grande conversation. De temps à autre ils éclataient de rire et Ray sentait un inopiné pic de jalousie le tirailler. Il voulait être celui qui faisait rire McVries. Il voulait entendre ses stupides plaisanteries.

« Alors, est-ce que la route t'a dit quelque chose d'inattendu à ton propos ? »

Garraty leva les yeux et croisa le regard pénétrant de Stebbins.

« Quoi ? »

« Cette route, elle te parle Ray, elle t'apprend des choses sur toi et tout ce que tu as à faire c'est de l'écouter. »

« Es-tu devenu fou, Stebbins ? »

« Peut-être. Je ne dis pas que c'est le cas mais c'est possiblement vrai. Et je peux te dire que la route t'a apprit quelque chose à quoi tu ne t'attendais pas. »

« Que diable en sais-tu ? Tu ne sais rien à propos de moi. » Ray devint subitement très en colère concernant Stebbins qui prétendait constamment qu'il en savait plus que tous les autres. Qui, par tous les diables, Stebbins pensait-il qu'il était ? Monsieur-je-sais-tout ?

« Je t'ai vu, tu sais, » continua Stebbins.

« De quoi parles-tu ? »

« Tu vois ce que je veux dire. Tu aimais bien tenir sa main et je parierais ma vie qu'il aimait bien ça aussi. »

« Ta gueule Stebbins, » cria Garraty, réveillant par la même occasion tous les garçons autour d'eux qui somnolaient encore. Certains d'entre eux firent immédiatement un pas de côté, mais tout en gardant un œil sur Ray. Il vit McVries marcher à reculons, le regardant d'un air confus et inquiet.

« Calme-toi Garraty, c'est pas comme si au plus profond de toi tu ne te connaissais pas toi-même, » poursuivit Stebbins, apparemment pas gêné plus que ça par l'éruption de Ray.

« Je te déteste Stebbins, ne t'approche pas de moi, » dit Garraty d'un ton brusque et il s'éloigna du blond, à grands pas énergiques.

Quand il dépassa McVries et Baker, ils lui demandèrent ce qui s'était passé, mais il murmura juste un rude « rien » et continua son chemin jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve à nouveau devant tous les marcheurs, seul.

Il était temps qu'il songe à ce qu'il allait décider de faire de tout ça. Stupide Stebbins, qui le faisait se questionner lui-même. Stupide McVries, qui le faisait se questionner à propos de tout.

Mais ce qui l'énervait le plus, c'était que Stebbins avait raison. Il avait apprécié de tenir la main de Pete. Et si Stebbins avait raison à propos de Pette aussi ? Et si il avait aussi aimé ça ? Ils étaient deux hommes mourants, aimant se tenir la main l'un l'autre. Et pourquoi diable ne pourrait-il pas ? Qui était-il pour juger à qui Ray devait-il tenir la main ? Et puis pourquoi ça lui importait tant ?

Parce que justement ça lui importait à lui. A cause de Jan. Elle comptait pour lui et il ne voulait pas la blesser. Mais comment aurait-il pu participer à la longue marche et promettre qu'il ne lui briserait jamais le cœur ? Lui en voudrait-elle si il mourrait sur la route ? Serait-il juste plus facile parce qu'il n'aurait pas à la voir pleurer ? Était-ce là la réelle raison qui se cachait derrière tout ça ? Était-ce la raison de sa présence ici ? Savait-il qu'un jour, il aurait à lui briser le cœur de toute façon ? Il soupira, profondément frustré. Ses pieds avaient peut-être déjà marché quelques centaines de kilomètres à l'heure qu'il est, mais son cerveau semblait en avoir parcouru un millier de plus.

Il se sentait fatigué et épuisé.

« Avertissement ! Avertissement numéro 47. »

« Hein ? » Garrathy regarda autour de lui et constata qu'il se trouvait à nouveau en train de dévier vers les champs. Il devait s'être assoupi. Désorienté pendant un instant, il cligna des yeux quelques fois, cherchant aux alentours pour retrouver sa place. Il accéléra un peu l'allure et s'approcha de McVries qui marchait seul.

McVries était occupé à avaler un tube de pâte de poulet et quelques crackers. Il lui fit juste un signe de tête et continuèrent tous deux à marcher en silence pendant un moment.

« Hé Pete, est-ce que tu penses que…pour toutes les fois où tu auras briser un cœur, le tien se brisera aussi ? »

« Tu veux dire, comme le karma ? » Demanda McVries tout en portant un cracker à sa bouche.

« Oui, d'une certaine manière. »

McVries haussa les épaules et rigola.

« J'espère pas. »

« Pourquoi ? Tu as déjà brisé beaucoup de cœur ? »

« Un ou deux. Qui sait véritablement combien de cœur il a pu briser ? Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne te briserai pas le cœur, Ray. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis de telles choses ? »

McVries soupira et jeta un coup d'œil à Ray avec un sourire presque timide.

« Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. Tu vois, j'ai tendance à dire les choses juste pour les entendre à voix haute, leur donner un son. Pour voir quels goûts ont ces mots sur ma langue, sans vraiment leur donner un sens. Je veux juste les dire, c'est tout. La plupart du temps, ce que je dis n'est pas de la merde. »

« Tu ne peux pas être sérieux, là. »

« Certainement que si. »

McVries était une énigme, Ray le savait ça. Mais il était en train de devenir une énigme encore plus complexe qu'il n'avait jamais cru possible et il n'était pas sûr d'avoir encore suffisamment de temps pour la résoudre.

« Je ne te crois pas, » rigola faussement Ray.

« Eh bien, tu ferais mieux. »

« Tu veux dire, ça serait mieux pour moi de ne pas croire une chose de ce que tu racontes ? »

« Si tu n'aimes pas mes réponses, oui. »

« Mais, et si je les aime ? »

McVries le regarda, l'ébahissement inscrit sur tout son visage.

« Maintenant c'est ton tour de m'expliquer ce que tu veux dire, Ray mon vieux, » dit il calmement en se rapprochant de lui, leurs épaules se touchant presque.

« Je… Je ne sais pas, je… je… juste… » Mais Ray ne savais pas quoi dire.

« Dis moi, » murmura McVries, maintenant près de son oreille.

« Je pense que je t'aime bien, » marmonna Ray en réponse.

« Ce n'est pas un crime, Ray. Je t'aime bien aussi, » rit McVries et il accéléra à nouveau tout en marchant à l'envers. « Mais le problème est que, je t'aime encore plus, beaucoup trop. »

**O – o – o **

Et la marche continuait encore, midi arriva et reparti, et soudainement c'était l'après-midi encore et encore. Quinze de plus avait été tués depuis ce matin. Le ciel s'assombrissait à mesure que les minutes passaient, et une fois de plus, Ray se demandait si c'était la dernière fois qu'il verrait le soleil.

Il mit sa veste et entoura ses bras autour de son torse, submergé par un soudain sentiment de terreur et de désespoir.

« Ray. » Il entendit un rauque murmure s'échapper de la bouche de McVries. Il tourna sa tête vers son ami et en dépit de la faible lumière, il pouvait voir quelque chose briller dans ses yeux, une chose qu'il n'avait jamais vue chez lui avant – la peur.

« Pete, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Ray j'ai peur. »

« De quoi ? » La question était d'une certaine manière assez bizarre et déplacée à cet instant de leur vie.

« La nuit. J'ai peur de la nuit. »

Il savait exactement ce que Pete voulait dire, il avait peur de la nuit lui aussi. L'obscurité et les morts qu'elle apporterait avec elle.

Ray réfléchit quelques secondes, et avec un calme '_et puis merde_', il prit la main de McVries.

McVries leva doucement les yeux, et un reconnaissant sourire étira lentement son visage.

« Merci. » Et il serra sa main, faisant sourire Ray en retour.

Ils se sentaient tous deux plus léger, commençant leur dernière nuit sur la route ensemble.

**O – o – o **

_And in my hour of darkness__ (Et dans mon heure de ténèbres)_

_She is standing right in front of me__ (Elle se tient juste devant moi)_

_Speaking words of wisdom__ (Prononçant des mots de sagesse)_

_Let it be__ (Ainsi soit-il)_

Garraty fut réveillé par une voix rauque et étouffée, chantant doucement dans l'obscurité. Il regarda autour de lui jusqu'à repérer la source.

C'était McVries, marchant sur sa gauche. Ils devaient avoir perdu contact à un moment de la nuit où ils étaient tous deux somnolant. Ils avaient parlé pendant des heures et Ray ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien depuis que la marche avait débuté. Qui cherchait-il à tromper ? La vérité était qu'il ne s'était tout simplement jamais senti aussi bien tout court, marchant main dans la main à traverser la nuit avec Pete, prétendant qu'ils étaient tous seuls. Regardant à nouveau en arrière vers Pete, il fronça les sourcils. Sa tête était baissée, et Ray avait peur qu'il ne finisse par s'effondrer.

Il s'approcha prudemment de Pete et marcha tranquillement à côté de lui.

_And when the broken hearted people__ (Et quand les personnes au cœur brisés)_

_Living in the world agree__ (Vivant dans ce monde acceptent)_

_There will be an answer__ (Il y aura une réponse)_

_Let it be__ (Ainsi soit-il)_

_Let it__… (Ainsi soit…)_

« Pete ? »

McVries ne fit aucun signe montrant qu'il l'avait entendu ou non, il continua juste à chanter.

_Let it be _

_Let it be_

_Whispered words of wisdom__ (murmurant des mots de sagesse)_

_Let…_

« Pete ! »

Garraty s'inquiétait que McVries devienne fou. Quand était-ce la dernière fois qu'il avait bu quelque chose ? Garraty ne pouvait s'en souvenir. Il tira Pete par la manche et essaya de le faire réagir, cette fois un petit peu plus fort.

« Pete ! »

« Hein, hein est quoi ? » Bégaya McVries, et il lui sembla que ça lui prit un grand effort pour tourner sa tête et il rencontra enfin le regard de Garraty.

« C'est moi, Ray. »

« Oh… hey… Ray, bienvenue au premier jour du reste de ta vie. Bien… ou peut-être le dernier. Qui sait… »

« Pete, est-ce que ça va ? »

« Ok. Est-ce que je suis vraiment ok ? Je ne pense pas. Mon Dieu, j'aimerais pouvoir dormir, juste pour un instant, tu sais ? Je suis putain de fatigué. Hey Ray, si j'étais un rêve, voudrais-tu t'endormir juste pour être avec moi ? »

« Que diable Pete, est-ce que c'est ça ta meilleure phrase de drague ? C'est plutôt faible, même pour toi. »

« Ça ne l'est pas, c'est remarquable et romantique et... d'autres trucs dans le même genre. »

Si Garraty ne le connaissait pas aussi bien, il penserait qu'il était ivre. Mais il savait qu'il ne l'était pas et il sentit une fois de plus la terreur se glisser à travers son corps et faire des nœuds dans son estomac. McVries ne pouvait pas être fatigué. Pas lui, pas maintenant. Il était supposé marcher jusqu'à la fin avec lui.

Et puis ? Ouais, et puis quoi ? Quand ils seraient les deux seuls à rester. Les nœuds dans son ventre se resserrèrent davantage et pendant un redoutable moment il crut qu'il allait dégueuler.

Cinq jours sur la route. Etait-ce là la fin ?

« Ah, regarde ce merveilleux ciel d'aurore. N'est-ce pas magnifique ? »

Ray leva les yeux vers le ciel, puis les ramena sur McVries.

« Pete, il fait encore noir. »

« Non c'est faux, ne peux-tu pas voir la lumière, les superbes couleurs, cette ravissante beauté. Ne peux-tu pas sentir la chaleur du soleil ? »

« Pete… je pense que tu as des hallucinations. »

« Je suis convaincu que ce sont des putains d'hallucinations. Mais tu sais quoi, Ray, quelques fois elles sont mes meilleures amies. »

« Tu as besoin de boire quelque chose, Pete. »

« Qui reste-t-il de nous, Ray mon beau ? »

_Mon beau._

« Il n'y a plus que toi et moi et Stebbins, » répondit-il pendant que McVries prenait quelques gorgées d'eau, tenant son bidon entre ses doigts tremblant.

« Hmpf, nous ne sommes plus en meilleure compagnie, » répondit McVries, crachant une goulée d'eau sur la rue.

« Eh bien, nous avons encore nous. »

« Ouais, nous sommes ensemble, n'est-ce pas Ray. Ensemble jusqu'à la fin. »

« Stebbins a encore l'air en forme. »

« Oui, j'y ai réfléchis et je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas humain. C'est un robot, uniquement ici pour nous tourmenter. Et à la fin, quand nous ne serons rien de plus qu'un numéro sur la chaussée comme tous les autres, quelques compagnies chinoises en technologie éclateront de rire et taperont dans la main du Commandant. »

Ray ricana. « Ouais, tu as peut-être raison. »

« Oh et puis à quoi bon ? » S'exclama soudainement McVries, jetant sa barrique et s'arrêtant.

« Pete, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« C'est le moment de s'asseoir Ray. »

« Quoi ? Non ! »

« Avertissement ! Avertissement numéro 61. »

Ray fit quelques pas en arrière vers McVries et se pencha pour prendre sa main, recueillant son propre avertissement.

« Debout, Pete. »

« Non Ray, je ne peux pas. Je suis trop épuisé. Je ne veux plus marcher. »

« Avertissement ! Second avertissement numéro 61. »

« Oh si, tu peux et tu le feras ! » Cria Ray, tirant sur les deux mains de McVries.

« Avertissement ! Second avertissement numéro 47. »

Stebbins les dépassa sans un mot, les regardant juste avec curiosité jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient hors de son champ de vision.

« Lève-toi maintenant, Pete, tu ne vas pas m'abandonner ici tout seul, bordel ! » Mais McVries ne bougeait pas.

« Avertissement ! Troisième avertissement numéro 61, dernier avertissement. »

« Ray, vas-y, » dit McVries avec lassitude, sa volonté de se battre avait presque disparu.

Ray jeta un coup d'œil au half-track et vit le même soldat, celui qui avait apporté les deux bidons d'eau à McVries, marchant vers eux, arborant une expression satisfaite sur le visage. Son pistolet était déjà levé, prêt à arracher Pete loin de lui.

Subitement plus rien n'était important. Pas la marche, pas le prix, Jan, sa vie. Rien. Si il perdait McVries maintenant, il perdait tout ce qui importait. Il ne pouvait pas le perdre, n'importe quoi d'autre, mais pas lui.

Tu ne l'auras pas espèce de salaud, pensa Ray, et il tira encore plus fermement McVries par les bras pour le remettre debout, et le maintint jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à tenir sur ses pieds à nouveau.

« Maintenant avance. » il enroula un bras autour de la taille de McVries et le tira contre lui, ne lui donnant aucune chance de protester.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches, Ray ? » Demanda McVries, essayant en vain de détacher la prise des doigts de Ray sur son tee-shirt.

« Je ne te laisserai pas mourir. »

« Tu n'en auras plus le choix venu un certain moment. »

« Ta gueule et marche. »

Trois avertissements, pensait Ray, trois avertissements, Pete allait devoir marcher. Trois heures. Il se demandait jusqu'où Stebbins serait capable d'aller. Il marchait seul et bien loin devant Ray et Pete, il n'était qu'un point rouge et bleu à l'horizon.

« Ray, si tu ne me laisses pas y aller, tu mourras, » haleta Pete.

« Non, je ne mourrai pas. »

« Combien de temps veux-tu encore me tirer alors ? »

« Aussi longtemps que ça prendra. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Il regarda à nouveau vers Pete, qui était en train de marcher dans une étrange posture, parce que Ray ne voulait pas le laisser s'éloigner de lui. Il avait peur que Pete veuille juste s'asseoir une fois encore, à peine il l'aurait libéré.

« Je te l'ai dit. Je t'aime bien. »

« Tu es bizarre comme garçon, Ray Garraty ! » Le sourire tordu que Pete lui offrit fut suffisant pour confirmer sa décision. Il ne le laisserait pas partir.

« Ouais, bien, je fais mon possible pour ne pas courir rejoindre la tête de peloton, » soupira-t-il théâtralement, faisant rire Pete en retour.

« Avertissement ! »

Ray sursauta et se décala brusquement sur le côté. Non, s'il vous plait non, pensa-t-il, je marche aussi vite que je peux.

**O – o – o **

« Avertissement numéro 88. »

Quoi ? Ray tourna sa tête et vit que Stebbins était étalé au milieu de la route, ses jambes et bras étendus de tous leurs longs. Il n'avait même pas réalisé qu'ils l'avaient dépassé.

Pete regarda également en arrière vers Stebbins, trébuchant presque.

« Quand est-ce que nous l'avons dépassé ? » Demanda Pete.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée, » répondit Ray, « et je suis trop fatigué pour y réfléchir. »

« Avertissement ! Second avertissement numéro 88. »

« Peut-être que ce n'est pas un robot après tout, » songea Ray.

« Peut-être que ses batteries son vides, » haleta Pete à ses côtés, faisant éclater de rire Ray, bien qu'il était essoufflé de maintenir Pete depuis déjà plus de deux heures maintenant.

« Avertissement ! Troisième avertissement numéro 88. Dernier avertissement. »

« Stupide connard, » murmura Ray, « il est probablement déjà mort. »

Le bras de Pete autour de la taille de Ray se resserra et il tira légèrement sur son tee-shirt pour attirer son attention.

À la seconde où il porta son regard sur Pete, les pistolets firent feu, signalant aux deux garçons qu'ils étaient à présent tous seuls sur la route.

« Et maintenant, Ray ? » Demanda Pete, sa voix tremblante et serrée.

« Tiens bon Pete, » haleta Ray, « juste encore un peu. »

À exactement 11 heures 14, McVries fut libéré de ses trois avertissements et ils avaient maintenant tous les deux carte vierge à nouveau.

Le temps est venu, pensa Ray, il n'y avait pas de raison d'attendre plus longtemps. Il se tourna vers Pete et le contempla un moment. Il semblait bien au-delà de l'épuisement, ses yeux étaient à moitié fermés, ses joues étaient creuses et chacune de ses respirations laissait échapper un étrange bruissement.

« Est-ce que tu me fais confiance, Pete ? »

Levant lentement la tête, Pete étudia le visage de Ray pendant un instant avant de répondre, avec essoufflement. « Je pense qu'il est juste de dire... que tu es... le seul en qui je… peux avoir confiance dans... ce putain de monde. »

« Ok, alors laisse moi te dire ce que nous allons faire maintenant. Quand je te dirai _maintenant_, je veux que tu t'asseyes immédiatement. »

McVries se pencha en arrière pour mieux regarder Ray.

« Pourquoi, bordel, as-tu tiré mes os fatigués pendant plus de trois heures sur cette foutue route sans fin, juste pour me laisser m'asseoir et mourir comme je le voulais en premier lieu ? Pourquoi cette torture, Ray ? »

« Comme je l'ai dit. J'ai un plan. »

« Un plan ? »

« Oui. »

Encore une fois, McVries l'étudia de tout son long, puis le fixa les yeux dans les yeux pour Dieu sait quelle raison. Mais il fit un lent signe de tête à Ray, comme s'il avait finalement trouvé dans ses yeux ce qu'il cherchait.

« Oh, et puis merde. Ok, ok, je ferai tout ce que tu veux. »

« Mais tu devras le faire de suite, sans hésitation. »

« Ray, quand tu me diras de m'asseoir, je me laisserai tomber sur le sol comme un sac de pommes de terre. Alors ne t'inquiètes pas. »

Ray prit quelques inspirations pour se calmer, espérant que son plan marcherait. Mais, et si ce n'était pas le cas ?

« Peu importe ce qui arrive maintenant, Pete, ça valait le coup de te rencontrer. »

« Oui, ça le valait, » dit McVries d'une voix rauque, réussissant même à étirer un sourire fatigué.

Ray prit une profonde inspiration et avec une confiance qu'il ne pensait même pas avoir en lui, il dit :

« Maintenant. » immédiatement, il renforça son emprise sur McVries et tous deux s'assirent dans la seconde, leurs fesses touchant le sol gris au même instant.

Leurs muscles hurlaient et se crispaient après ces cinq jours de torture.

« Oh mon Dieu, ça semble paradisiaque, » gémit McVries et il se rapprocha un peu plus de Ray.

« Ça l'est. Je crois que je peux sentir chacun des muscles de mon corps. » Ils gloussèrent tous les deux. McVries se tourna de côté et s'assit à l'indienne entre les jambes de Ray, son épaule gauche adossée contre le torse de l'autre garçon.

« Et maintenant, Ray ? »

Comme pour lui répondre, des voix familières s'exclamèrent :

« Avertissement ! Avertissement numéro 47. »

« Avertissement ! Avertissement numéro 61. » Deux soldats avaient crié en même temps.

Ray regarda McVries et sa bouche se transforma en un rictus sournois.

« Tu verras. J'ai trouvé une échappatoire. »

« Une échappatoire ? Ray, je ne… »

« Avertissement ! Second avertissement numéro 47. »

« Avertissement ! Second avertissement numéro 61. »

McVries observait les soldats qui avaient commencé à les fixer et semblaient confus, subitement incertain de la procédure à suivre. La foule sur le côté de la rue s'était faite silencieuse et se tenait de manière étonnamment calme.

Ray passa une main à travers ses cheveux avant de la poser sur l'épaule de Pete. L'autre garçon ne semblait manifestement pas savoir où regarder – la foule fascinée ou les perplexes soldats.

« Avertissement ! Troisième avertissement... dernier avertissement pour... pour tous les deux, » cria un soldat, mais sa voix avait perdu de son ton autoritaire. On voyait bien qu'il ne savait pas comment gérer la situation.

Et c'était ce qu'espérait Ray. C'était sa porte de sortie.

Ils ne pouvaient pas tirer sur juste l'un des deux, parce qu'ils s'étaient assis en même temps. Ils ne pouvaient pas non plus tirer sur les deux parce qu'alors ils tueraient leur gagnant aussi. La seule solution était…

McVries tourna à nouveau son visage vers Ray, ses yeux brillant de malice.

« Petit fourbe, » dit-il en souriant, enroulant un bras autour de la taille de Ray.

Le temps était écoulé et les soldats se tenaient toujours là avec leurs pistolets levés. Mais aucun d'eux ne bougeaient. Personne ne bougeait. C'était tellement calme qu'on pouvait entendre les mouches voler.

Mais pas pour longtemps. Il y eut brusquement un grand bruit, se rapprochant de plus en plus d'eux. Et puis il fut là, la jeep du commandant tourna le coin, s'arrêtant à seulement quelques mètres des garçons.

Ray pressa l'épaule de Pete. « Ça y est, » murmura-t-il.

Ils se levèrent tous deux bien droit avec leurs bras toujours s'entourant l'un l'autre la taille.

Le commandant sauta hors de sa Jeep et marcha vers Ray et Pete jusqu'à ce qu'il se tienne debout juste devant eux.

Ray pouvait se voir lui et Pete en réflexion dans les lunettes du commandant.

« Messieurs, ce n'était certainement pas ainsi que c'était supposé se finir. Alors maintenant, lequel de vous va volontairement abandonner ? »

Il pouvait sentir les muscles du dos de McVries se contracter avant même qu'il n'ait bougé, sûrement dans l'intention de faire un pas en avant pour se sacrifier. Mais Ray ne le laisserait pas renoncer maintenant.

« Aucun de nous, monsieur, » dit Ray, d'une voix forte et précise. Il pouvait entendre des hoquets et des murmures survenir du bord de la route, mais son regard était fixé sur le visage de marbre du Commandant. Derrière ses lunettes se trouve notre destin, pensa Ray. Peu importe ce qui nous arriverait, c'était écrit derrière ses noirs miroirs. S'il te plait Dieu, s'il te plait, ne laisse pas notre destin devenir noir également. Il pouvait sentir Pete commencer à trembler, sûrement que ses jambes n'étaient pas loin de céder. Il resserra sa prise autour de la taille de Pete et le pressa fermement contre lui.

Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire maintenant, c'était attendre.

Ça sembla durer une éternité jusqu'à ce que le Commandant parle à nouveau.

« Eh bien, d'accord, » dit-il, un petit sourire sur le visage. Il se tourna vers les deux soldats qui tenaient encore leurs pistolets à la main et leur fit un signe de main. Ils retournèrent au half-track sans un seul mot ou regard.

Ray laissa ses yeux se poser sur le visage de Pete et le trouva alors en train de le dévisager. Il n'y avait aucun espoir dans les yeux de Pete, mais pas de tristesse non plus.

« Ça m'est égal de mourir, Ray, je ne veux juste pas que tu meurs aussi, » murmura-t-il. « Je veux que tu leur bottes le cul et que tu gagnes cette marche. »

Ray était sur le point de répondre lorsque le Commandant parla à nouveau.

« Les garçons, j'ai un marché pour vous. »

Ray et Pete semblaient surpris, mais septique.

« Puisque vous n'avez brisé aucune règles ici, et que nous aurons très certainement à renouveler les règles pour l'année prochaine, je vous fais une offre. Je vous accorderai pour tous les deux seulement un vœu et un seul… et je vous laisserai la vie. A tous les deux. »

La foule sur les côtés devint soudainement euphorique avant même que Ray et Pete ne puissent comprendre ce que le Commandant venait juste de leur proposer.

« Vous êtes sérieux ? » Demanda Ray, sans pouvoir se retenir.

« Très sérieux, » répondit le Commandant, « donc vous acceptez ? »

« Bien sûr que nous acceptons, » bégayèrent-ils tous deux à l'unisson.

« C'est convenu, alors. » Le Commandant leur serra la main, puis marcha vers les rangées de journalistes. Mais Ray et Pete ne se souciaient déjà plus de lui. Ils ne faisaient pas attention à la foule criant leurs noms non plus. »

Se regardant l'un l'autre avec stupéfaction, ils s'étaient perdus dans leur propre petit monde.

« Nous l'avons fait, » rayonnait Ray en faisant un grand sourire à Pete.

« Tu l'as fait Ray, » répondit Pete. « Et tu m'as sauvé la vie. Tu dois vraiment m'aimer. » Il lui fit un clin d'œil et fit ce qu'il mourait d'envie de faire depuis tout ce temps, il s'approcha de Ray et l'enlaça tendrement. Puis il le serra aussi fort que possible, faisant presque sortir tout l'air qu'il avait encore en lui, comme s'il avait peur que le moment ne s'échappe. Il enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Ray et ne bougea plus.

« Comment savais-tu que ça allait marcher ? » Chuchota-t-il dans son cou, sa bouche effleurant la peau encore transpirante de Ray.

« Je ne le savais pas. Mais j'espérais. Et maintenant nous sommes libres et aussi longtemps que je t'ai, je m'en fous complètement de n'avoir qu'un vœu pour deux ou pas du tout, » répondit-il, en lui retournant son étreinte.

« Je suis en vie et toi aussi, c'est tout ce que je pouvais demander, » dit Pete. Il se recula un peu et sourit à Ray avec douceur.

« Oui. Et maintenant nous allons pouvoir compter nos dollars pour le restant de notre vie. »

« Nous ne compterons pas les dollars, Ray, nous compterons les étoiles. »

.  
.

_**FIN**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**J'espère que vous aurez su l'apprécier autant que moi ! **_

_**Laissez une review :)  
.**_


End file.
